Así es como Brittany lo ve
by LionQuinnF
Summary: Historia que narra el gran descubrimiento Faberry por parte de Brittany. S Pierce


"**Así es como Brittany lo ve" **

Todo comenzó aquel extraño día, yo desperté muy temprano… recuerdo que llevaba mi pijama de unicornios violeta que combinaban a la perfección con mis pantuflas de garras, las que Santy me regalo en navidad

Ya la graduación había pasado y ese día precisamente íbamos a despedir a Rachel en la estación porque iría a New York a preparar todo lo que necesitaba antes de comenzar sus clases en NYADA

Iba a cumplir sus sueños, por fin la aceptaron en ese lugar del que tanto hablaba en los ensayos del coro.

Creo que si Santy no la hubiese amenazado tantas veces con cortarle la lengua, yo hubiese tenido pesadillas con Barbra Streisand y su influencia emocional en cuanto a la audición, pero ya esa es otra historia que quizás algún día les cuente

Me levante con mucha pereza, anoche estuve jugando Poker con Lord Tubbington, ese gato tramposo siempre tiene una carta bajo la manga ¿O bajo la pata? como sea, ustedes me entienden, el hecho es que fui a dormí muy tarde y ahora tengo que alistarme antes que mi novia llegue y se moleste al verme todavía con mi pijama

Luego de unos minutos estuve lista, desayune rápidamente porque como les dije, Santy no tardaba en llegar y así fue…. Estaba fuera esperándome en su auto justo cuando había terminado de comer

Me apresure en lavar mis dientes y así darle un dulce beso de dama sin que la boca me oliera a tocino

- Buenos días amor –Me dijo ella antes de regalarme un beso en los labios

- Hola Santy ¿Ya los chicos están yendo a la estación? –Le pregunto luego de separarnos.

Por si no lo sabían, me encantan los labios de Santana, son muy suaves y deliciosos como esos caramelos de fresa que duran en tu boca menos tiempo del que desearías

- Supongo que sí, aunque aun tenemos tiempo, primero pasaremos por Quinn en su casa –Me informa

Yo solo asentí y comenzó a buscar alguna canción en la radio…

No me gustaba hablar mucho cuando íbamos en el auto porque Santy se distraía muy fácilmente

Por eso preferí bailar un rato en mi asiento y tatarear alegremente "Firework" de Katy Perry

- Que canción tan vieja –Me dice luego de unos segundos

- No es muy vieja y no te distraigas que estas conduciendo –Le respondo y ella solo rueda los ojos pero me hace caso, como siempre

Minutos después llegamos a la casa de Quinn, era muy hermosa, toda blanca y con lindas flores en el jardín delantero

Creo que Judy después del divorcio solo se dedico a cuidar del jardín porque cada día se veía más impecable

- Amor ¿Puedes entrar tú y decirle a Quinn que en unos minutos vuelvo? Es que mi mama me envió un mensaje, al parecer deje la puerta trasera abierta y sabes como son el Lima Heights Adjacet, dejas una ventana mal cerrada y te pueden hasta violar –Me informa Santy con mucha razón

La primera vez que fui a visitarla unos chicos me miraron como si yo fuera la carne más fresca que habían visto en su vida

El barrio Lima Heights Adjacet era un lugar complicado, pero allí vivía mi novia y era el sitio en donde todos sabían patear traseros

- Esta bien, yo le diré a Quinnie, pero ten cuidado y llega rápido… no quiero que Rach diga que nos perdimos de su partida

- No me importa lo que diga Berry, ya mucho nos ha hecho pasar estos meses con querer casarse con el cara de feto – Espetó ella con su carácter particular

Yo solo le di un pico en los labios y me baje en busca de Quinn

Camine tranquilamente hasta la entrada, me gustaba oler las flores que tenia la señora Judy esparcidas en todo el jardín, era como si estuviese caminando por un parque natural como el que conocí el verano pasado con mis padres

Incluso he tenido algunas fantasías con este jardín en donde Santy y yo retozamos con poca ropa encima de los girasoles, pero no les daré detalles sobre eso, solo Tubbi lo sabe y no creo que lo recuerde… Últimamente es muy adicto al Crack y eso le está afectando la memoria. Desgraciadamente no afecta sus habilidades para el Poker pero ya encontrare una manera de vencerlo

Como les decía… Camine tranquilamente y cuando llego hasta la puerta me encuentro con que está a medio cerrar

Es de mala educación entrar sin tocar o al menos eso es lo que mis padres me decían, sin embargo, nunca lo hago

¿Para qué tocar la puerta y perderse de toda la diversión que se encuentra del otro lado?

¡Es así! Cuando tocamos en una habitación y alguien está solo, el 70% de las veces, dejan de hacer lo que hacían para abrirte o para decir ¡Entra! Y tú te pierdes de lo bueno

Por eso entre sin llamar e hice bien… porque al poner un pie dentro lo primero que escuche fue el nombre de Quinn a través un grito muy pero muy fuerte… Lo cual me extraño, según Quinnie ese día estaría sola en casa

Subí rápidamente las escaleras… quizás necesitaba ayuda, pero no era así…

Cuando me fui acercando cada vez más, los gritos ya no eran gritos, eran más bien jadeos, los mismos que hace Santana cuando uso mi lengua en algunas partes de su cuerpo

Pero lo más extraño de todo… es que la voz que hacia esos sonidos no era la de Quinnie, sin embargo, era una voz muy conocida para mis oídos…

Porque de aquí a mil años y entre millones de personas, jamás olvidaría la particular e intensa voz de Rachel Berry

Así es, era ella, lo podría jugar e incluso apostar mi sagrada colección de botones de muñecas de trapo

Esa era la voz de Rachel y lo comprobé cuando me acerque sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación de Quinn y las vi, una encima de la otra, y completamente desnudas

Ahora todo era tan claro como insultos de la coach Sylvester a Mr Shue

Ellas estaban enamoradas…

Eso explica porque Quinn siempre se obsesiono con molestar a Rachel y alejarla de Finn

Eso explica los excelentes y detallados dibujos pornográficos de Rach en los baños o las caricaturas de corazones en su cuaderno

También explica todas las veces que Rachel canto una canción en el Glee club y solo la miraba a ella… mientras que Quinn bajaba la mirada ruborizada

¿Cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta antes?

Si hasta una vez descubrí a la rubia viéndole el trasero a Berry en los ensayos de baile

Seguro le gustaba mucho ese trasero porque ahora precisamente lo está apretando con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la morena gimiera sin control

Rachel se encontraba encima de Quinn, ambas tenían las piernas entrelazas mientras que la rubia tocaba el trasero de la otra sin ningún tipo de pudor al tiempo que hacían movimientos rápidos para crear fricción

Estaban completamente sudadas….

Rachel ahora besaba el cuello de Quinn y esta arqueo la espalda producto del placer

En un rápido movimiento mi amiga rubia queda encima y comienza a besar los pechos de la morena…

Era una escena muy candente, incluso creo que me estaba excitando pero prefiero no concentrarme en eso ya que Santy no está y no quiero encargarme yo sola

De todas formas... seguí observando….

Quinn volvió a entrelazar sus piernas y esta vez se movían mucho más rápido, parecía que estaban a punto de llegar…

Y así fue…

Ambas dieron un grito de placer tan fuerte que podría jurar y fue escuchado hasta Madagascar

Poco a poco se acomodan una al lado de la otra y comienzan a darse dulces besos en los labios… es entonces cuando escucho la conversación que me dejo clara muchas cosas

- Me harás mucha falta –Dijo Quinn acariciando las mejillas, ahora rosas, de Rachel

- Tu también mi amor, te extrañare –Le da un delicado beso en los labios

Quinn suspira y mira el techo por varios minutos… hasta que Rachel, como siempre, rompe el silencio

- Anoche termine con Finn

- ¿Qué? –Ladea su cabeza y la mira sorprendida -¿Estás hablando en serio?

Juro que vi luces saliendo de los ojos de Quinn

- Te lo juro –Afirma Rachel sonriente

- Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado –Ataca sus labios con un apasionado beso

¿Cómo me pude haber perdido de esto antes? Se ven increíble juntas

- Entendí que mi lugar no está a su lado, si no en el tuyo… y no me importa si tenemos que vernos a escondidas, me arriesgare –Confiesa Rachel

- Pero… pero pensé que deseabas estar con él… es decir, nunca quisiste detener la boda a no ser por el desgraciado accidente que tuve

- Lo sé, fui una estúpida y tu miedo a que nos vieran juntas me hizo hacer tonterías como querer casarme con Finn para olvidarte… pero ya todo es diferente –Dice la morena con lágrimas en los ojos- No quiero engañarme a mi misma y vivir el resto de mi vida al lado de un hombre que no amo

- Mi amor… Siento haber sido tan tonta y plantearte que nos viéramos a escondidas –Espetó Quinn apenada- Mereces mucho más que eso… y te juro –Se sienta en la cama- Que de ahora en adelante lo tendrás

-Te amo tanto –Dice Rachel para luego abrazarla- Se que nos veremos seguido, ahora iras a Yale y yo a NYADA, estaremos muy cerca y será perfecto, ya luego podremos decirle a nuestros amigos –Dijo emocionada

Era lindo lo que veía… aunque triste a la vez…

Ellas al parecer se habían estado viendo a escondidas por los miedos que tenia Quinn a que su familia y amigos se enteraran de que estaba enamorada de una mujer… Quizás algo parecido a lo que paso Santy conmigo, por eso la entiendo…

Las dos seguían conversando, regalándose besos y caricias, pero cuando Rachel vio la hora se puso como loca y corrió hasta el baño de la habitación…

Es cuando me di cuenta que debía alejarme…

Las estuve viendo más de media hora, incluso las vi haciendo el amor… era mucho para los ojos de cualquiera y no porque fueran dos chicas, si no porque eran Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, las enemigas más famosas de McKinley

Camine rápidamente hasta el living y me senté en el sofá a espera de que Santy llegara o de que ellas por fin salieran de la habitación

Dure allí aproximadamente 25 minutos, ya me estaba aburriendo, incluso conté los focos que tenía el gran candelabro de la sala de los Fabray, solo para pasar el tiempo…

De repente cuando iba por el foco numero 53, veo como se acercan las chicas y me miran como si yo fuese Finn haciendo ganancia rítmica con una malla

¡Con terror!

- Britt… Brittany ¿Qué haces aquí? –Indaga Quinn con nerviosismo

Yo me levanto con una amplia sonrisa y sin emitir palabra, le regalo un gran abrazo a las dos que después de haberse bañado aun olían a sexo

- Vine con Santy a buscarte, Quinn, pero veo que estas con Rach –Dije luego de separarme

- Si, si… es que sus padres irán a New York también y están arreglando unos asuntos, entonces yo me ofrecí a llevarla, ¿Dónde está Santana? –Explica con mucha rapidez, creo que el sexo con Berry contagia alguna de sus características, en este caso la verborrea

- Santy fue a su casa, olvido cerrar una puerta y sabes cómo son en ese barrio

- ¿Y porque estas tu aquí? –Pregunta esta vez Rachel, creo que sospechaban el hecho de que las estuve espiando

Aunque técnicamente no espié, yo solo subí en ayuda de Quinnie luego de escuchar gritos

¡Que conste que fue así!

- Porque venía con ella y su mama le envió un mensaje justo cuando ya habíamos llegado… ella se devolvió y yo me quede para avisar que ya volvía –Explique sin perder mi sonrisa

- ¿Y llevas mucho tiempo aquí? –Vuelve a preguntar Quinn

- Lo suficiente para saber que el candelabro de tu sala tiene más de 53 focos

Me miran raro, pero estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me mire así

- Bueno yo…-Rachel iba a decir algo pero se escucho la bocina del auto de Santy y Quinn por conveniencia interrumpió la conversación haciendo que saliéramos de la casa

- Siento el retraso Fabray, pero podrás comprender que mi casa queda a una hora de aquí –Dice Santana junto con bajarse del auto y vernos fuera

- No te preocupes, el tren sale en 40 minutos, aun tenemos algo de tiempo –Sentencia Quinn

- Menos mal porque quien aguanta a Berry si….-Iba a decir algo mas pero se percato de la presencia de Rach detrás de Quinn- ¿Qué hace Berry aquí? –Pregunta finalmente con ambas manos en la cintura

Las chicas le explicaron que los padres de Rachel no la podían llevar a la estación y otras cosas más a las cuales no les preste atención…

El hecho es que subimos al auto y fuimos directo a la estación donde ya los chicos del Glee club nos estaban esperando o más bien… esperaban a Rach

En todo el camino Quinn y Rachel iban tomadas de la mano, Santy las miraba con el ceño fruncido a través del espejo, pero yo solo les sonreía y ellas se sonrojaban como dos niñas

Son adorables….

Cuando llegamos, Quinn ayudo a nuestra pequeña diva a bajar su pequeña maleta color rosa que combinaba a la perfección con su conjunto rojo parecido al de Barbra Streisand en Funny Girl

Los chicos estaban reunidos cerca de la entrada al tren y en cuanto vieron a Rachel corrieron emocionados a abrazarla

Incluso estaba Finn… con un traje negro que parecía prestado porque le llegaba más arriba de los tobillos

Ahora que lo veo... me alegra que Rachel lo haya dejado. Es un tipo muy extraño, siempre patea sillas y culpa a los demás de su fracasada vida…

Es patético…

Santy dice que tener sexo con él es como acostarte con un saco de papas grasientas; que eyacula a los 5 minutos cuando piensa en el cartero, porque cuando no lo hace… termina a los 60 segundos sin siquiera entrar…

Ustedes entienden… pero no quiero entrar en esos detalles, es asqueroso tanto como su boba sonrisa ahora que está hablando con Rach bajo la atenta mirada de Quinnie

Luego de que Rachel termina de hablar con el gigante sin forma, el cual se fue llorando como bebe porque la diva le dijo que lo quería solo como amigo, todos nos despedimos para ver a nuestra amiga entrar al tren que la llevaría directo a sus sueños…

Estaba llorando, muchos lo hacían, incluso vi que a Santy se le escapo una lagrima, pero ella mintió diciendo que el Spray para el cabello que usaba Kurt le causaba alergia

Lo mismo dijo con la gomina de Blaine cuando ganamos las nacionales, pero yo se que en el fondo es muy sensible

Rachel lloraba y agitaba su mano, al tiempo que Quinn la miraba con una inmensa sonrisa mientras corría como si persiguiera el tren donde ahora estaba su amor

Una escena diga de película… y aunque estuvieran tristes por separarse, al mismo tiempo estaban felices porque se unirían muy pronto…

Yo estaba segura de eso. Ellas iban a estar juntas en New York, en New Haven o en cualquier lugar del mundo… porque por más que los seres humanos nos empeñemos en negar la verdad; cuando algo nos pertenece y cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas… no hay nada ni nadie en el universo que lo pueda evitar

Y ese precisamente, era el caso de Rachel y Quinn, las dos chicas que por años intentaron odiarse y delante del mundo fingían indiferencia…. Ahora se miraban como si nadie más existiera mientras el tren poco a poco se perdía de vista

Puede que muchos digan que soy rara, estúpida, incluso me han llamado retrasada, pero yo suelo ver las cosas como los demás se niegan a verlas…

Veo la verdad, las miradas que demuestran lo que las palabras ocultan y los silencios que dicen todo un historial

Mi nombre es Brittany Susan Pierce y me gusta el algodón de azúcar; las pijamas con unicornios; leer cuentos de hadas y dibujar mariposas. Estoy enamorada de una mujer que daría su vida por mi y aunque muchos digan que mis palabras no valen la pena ser escuchadas…

Esta es la historia de cómo descubrí la verdad acerca del amor más épico que pudo haber nacido en Lima, Ohio

El amor de Lucy Quinn Fabray y Rachel Barbra Berry

**FIN**


End file.
